


Weight of the World

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dom Danny, M/M, NC-17, fix you sex, gently so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks for what he needs in a roundabout way. Danny's very happy to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I've been impressed at what fellow LiveJournal 1_million_words writers are doing with drabbles. When I struggled with this story I decided to try writing it as nine drabbles then woven into one story. Hope it works, hope you like.

“Are there things we don’t do? That you want?” 

They were sprawled in Danny’s bedroom the night Steve asked, an overheated post-coital tangle of sweetly damp arms and legs under the rattling ceiling fan. 

Danny snapped from drowsy to wide-awake, saw how Steve’s gaze faltered under his stare. Yeah, Steve knew; Danny had heard the statement behind the question.

“Watch out what you wish for.” Danny reached, gently grabbed a handful of the spot where Steve’s ass met thigh, met still-sensitized perineum. He bit his own lip at the hiss that drew. “It’s a long list. I’ll wear you _out_.”

The first time they tried Steve submitting, played with Danny denying him release, it was like Danny had thrown a match on a drought-stricken cotton field soaked in gasoline.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a kink in your chain?” 

Steve shook his head, couldn’t answer. They’d both been caught by surprise.

Now, whenever it had been a tough week Danny would look across the office or an investigation tape line and see it in Steve’s eyes; a quick, hungry flicker of ‘ _fuck_ … I want, I need…”

Steve always tried to mask it, but Danny never, ever missed it.

This week had been monumentally bad. Suspects got away- not just bad guys, evil guys. Steve landed in the doghouse twice at work. Being on a bad roll made him _more_ rash.

Danny couldn’t even bear to harp on him.

“How about we crawl into your bed tonight? Do it my way?” 

Danny broke their rule as he asked, reached over the emergency brake at a stoplight to cup the bulge teasing his eyes. Normally Steve would shoo him off with a ‘not at work.’ Today he covered Danny’s hand with his and pressed them both down hard.

“Hell, yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s that?” Steve nodded at the cloth bag on the bed.

“Vibrator.” Danny went to get it, post-shower towel around his waist. “I can keep you where I want longer if I’m not three deep breaths from coming, too.”

Steve looked less than convinced as he pulled supplies out of the nightstand. The sight of him naked, skeptical, hard, and popping open lube got Danny going. 

“Or we can do it all nice and sweet; Good old-fashioned boy-next-door sex. Up to you.” 

Steve didn’t look up, shook his head no. 

“That’s what I thought." Danny said. "On your back first, okay?”

 _Shit_ , Steve was sensitive; writhing before Danny got the cock ring fully fastened, panting and thrusting after only a few soft, deep sucks. 

But Danny loved a challenge, and he knew what he wanted: He wanted Steve riding this feeling for at least half an hour, maybe twice that. He wanted him half crazed and fully shaken loose before Danny said ‘go.’

He had selfish reasons, but mostly he wanted to enjoy how calm and easy Steve would be for days after. To look up and see that soft, sheepish smile and know it was full of ‘thank you.’ 

It didn’t take long to change Steve’s mind about the vibrator. He tensed when the head went in, but there’d been much deep, wet, sloppy prep, and he let go of a long, surprised sound the second Danny started fucking him with it. 

He shouted, arm flying back when Danny switched it on. 

“Someone likes their new toy,” Danny added slow twists to the thrusts, grabbed Steve’s hip. “You’re making a lot of pretty noises for me. Now tell me how it feels.”

“So full…” Steve got the words out, but they were ragged. “Jesus, I’m s _so_... full. God, Da… _fuuuu_..pl..”

“Was that ‘please,’ babe?”

Danny murmured into Steve’s ear, pressing tight to Steve’s twisting, bucking back. He loved pulling him close at the moment of surrender, watching him sink from knees and wrists down to knees and elbows. Fucking beautiful.

Tonight there was the added beauty of low, lost moans, Steve’s hips jerking as the vibrator buzzed deep inside him.

“I know you wanna come,” Danny turned Steve’s head sideways on the pillow. He had to see the hot blush running over those cheekbones, that gaze... so gone. “What you want isn’t relevant. I say when. I say not yet.”

He lost all track of how many times he brought him to the edge. Steve smelled like sweat and sex, tasted like tears anywhere Danny kissed him now. 

It was time. Pleasure would turn to pain if it weren’t released soon.

“Want to come this way?” Danny’s voice sounded rough to his own ears. 

“No,” The first coherent word out of Steve in minutes. “No… want you.”

They both groaned when the vibrator went away and Danny pushed into him.

“Go, baby,” Danny found a smooth rhythm and reached around, hit the quick release on the cock ring and took Steve in his hand. “Come for me…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve dropped into sleep fast after a night like this. The more intense, the more likely he’d fold into himself, hold the peace he’d found close.

Tonight he stayed where he landed, watching Danny watch him. Then.. that crooked smile. He didn’t make Danny wait for a random glance of it. It was right damn there.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” Danny whispered. “When you smile like that.” 

It never lasted. The darkness would creep back into his gaze eventually, a weight of the world heaviness. 

They’d worry about that then.


End file.
